


绝路

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Summary: 龙诗龙预警：互攻，一方死亡，强迫，精神失常





	绝路

诗人醒了，他睡前关了窗户，风吹在他脸上，鬼打开他的窗户，鬼站在他的床边。

“滚出去。”他闭着眼睛说。

床边的人过了好一会才回答，声音非常低。“我不是故意吵醒你的，抱歉……”他小心翼翼地说，“以后我会早些回来，不会吵到你，别生我的气……”

“我再说一遍，滚出去！”

诗人怒吼着坐起来，特尔潘德放在床边，伸手就能够到，他摸了个空。诗人是老练的冒险者，睡前必定把武器放在身边，如今他引以为傲的武器不见了，贼正站在他房间里。

“我把它藏起来了，不要生气，我怕你打我。”龙骑脸上绽开一个惨白的微笑，“你会原谅我的，对吧？就像你以前那样，每次我犯了错，你都会原谅我。”

诗人费了好大的劲平静下来，事实上他认为自己已经足够冷静，但他必须保证自己没有被面前这个神经病气得口不择言。

“那是过去。”他一字一顿地说，“我们已经玩完了，懂吗！”

龙骑几乎要哭出来般恳求：“不要这样……你还是在生气，你……拜托你，求你原谅我……”

他口不择言，哆嗦着重复相同的话，诗人置若罔闻，他对龙骑伸出手：“请你把戒指给我。”

“不行！”龙骑惊叫着后退一步，“这是我的……是你给我戴上的！”

“我们已经分手了，你没有权力用它骚扰我！”诗人说，“不要再来烦我了，你自己没有要做的事吗？”

龙骑把“要做的事”重复好几遍，懊恼地摇头：“我不知道该做什么，离开你以后……我不知道该做什么。”

“我没有义务、也没有责任陪你找生存的意义！你去魔女咖啡厅，去双蛇党，去摩杜纳，让别的人告诉你该做什么！”

龙骑说：“我只想要你……”

诗人用力挥出匕首，锋利的刀刃划开龙骑脖颈的皮肤，只有一点点，他在丧命前跳出了窗户，白色雾纱的窗帘被风带得飞出窗外。诗人握紧了枕头下拿出的匕首，声嘶力竭地对着夜空怒吼：“滚！”

*

诗人的生活彻底破坏了。

他被人跟踪，无时无刻不被跟踪，无论他在哪里，总有熟悉的视线追逐他，他无处可逃，只要他还在这块大陆上，那个该死的戒指总会把那人传送到他身边，随时。

他向双蛇党提交了自己的申请，但格里达尼亚事务太多，他们不可能派人24小时保护一个成年男人以解决他和前男友的感情纠纷。诗人仅仅得到了一些安慰，而对于戒指的传送功能，他们没有提出任何可供解决问题的建议。

他无法适应这种视线，甚至是在进入双蛇党军营的时候，他仍能感受到，灼热而痴迷。他被剥开衣服，划开皮肤，皮肤顺着切口一点点揭开，他一丝不挂，肌肉骨骼统统暴露，他被人用眼神细细品味，他是某人的食物。诗人连夜回家――家里也不安全，哪里都不安全。

身后传来一点声响，他立刻停住脚步，住宅区的路灯坏了一个，夜鸦落在闪烁的灯上，诗人在地上看到了第二个人的影子，被光拉长，在台阶上扭曲成不自然的钝角，像弯腰的鬼影。

他悚然回头，身后无人，他独自站在忽明忽暗的路灯下，夜风让他寒彻骨髓。

“……可我该怎么办。”龙骑在他耳边绝望地说。

诗人后脑一痛，失去了意识。

他被一阵剧痛折磨醒，龙骑趴在他身上分开他的腿，像笨拙的野人一样塞进他的身体里。诗人怒吼一声，剧痛让他冷汗涔涔，龙骑脸上也全是汗，还有眼泪。他脖子缠了一圈纱布，纱布下有暗褐色的血迹。

诗人找不到自己的武器，他的双手都被捆起来，下身不着寸缕，像赤裸的死鱼。龙骑把他扔在四处无人的地方，好肆无忌惮地侵犯他――几个月前的诗人绝对不会相信，他曾以为龙骑只是他前方狂奔的小狗。

“混蛋！你要做什么！”

龙骑不回答，他咬着嘴唇动了两下腰，没有任何前置准备，诗人的后穴从未被任何人使用过，愤怒和耻辱完全淹没了他。龙骑像做错事的孩子一样张张嘴，眼神悲哀，他不敢大幅度地动，但诗人仍感受到了撕裂的痛苦，那里一定出了血，他看龙骑的表情就知道。这对他来说是酷刑，他每次对龙骑都很温柔，他从未觉得性是如此疼痛的事。

万幸的是龙骑很快就射了，诗人的声音嘶哑，喉咙如同淬火，他每喊一个字都仿佛能滴出血：“我要杀了你！我要杀了你！”

“别哭，不要哭。”龙骑说，“这是最后一次了。”

他面容悲戚万分，明明他才是痛哭的那个。诗人只觉得疼，他没有感受到任何的快感，龙骑也没有，他知道。

“你已经不正常了，为什么不愿意放过我……”

“是你先认识我的，是你先和我搭话的，是你给我戴上戒指的。”龙骑喃喃，“可你要离开我，我不想和你分开。”

“我总得有自己的生活。”诗人绝望地说，“你以后要怎么办？我永远不会再答应你。”

“是的，你说得对，我以后要怎么办……”龙骑自言自语，“对了，我在库尔扎斯等你，你会来吗？”他没等诗人回应，很快地说，“你会来的，我知道你会来。”

诗人几乎因怜悯落泪。“你疯了。”他说。

“或许吧，或许是这样。”龙骑说，“最后一次，请你答应我。只要你愿意赴约，我就永远消失。”

“我不需要你永远消失，我只想……”

龙骑顷刻间变了脸色。“如果不让我见到你，那我宁可永远消失！”

诗人呆住了，龙骑很快地转变口气：“如果你愿意来，我就……不来找你，我答应你，以我所知道的所有神的名义起誓。”

“你不相信神。”诗人说。

“如果你相信我，你就不会在乎我到底信不信神。”龙骑轻声说。

*

诗人在雪中跋涉，他和龙骑的家乡都是温暖的森林，高地的寒冷气流让他不适应，他从膝盖深的积雪里拔出腿，手脚都没了知觉。

龙骑给的坐标是一处山洞，诗人谢绝向导，孤身一人前往。雪停了，山洞入口的窄缝里透出微弱的火光，他没有犹豫，拔腿走进山洞。龙骑坐在火堆旁烤火，听到有人来了，抬头看了一眼。

“外面很冷吧？”他像正常人一样对诗人说，“来烤烤火吧。”

诗人站在原地没有动：“我在这里就好。”

他们彼此间保持着一个很安全的距离，龙骑对距离的把控从未像现在一样精准，他往火里添了两块柴火，看着跃动的火苗发呆，诗人则抱着手臂靠在石壁上。龙骑来了有一阵子，这里连泥土都是温暖的，很快诗人的体温回升，露出的皮肤泛着健康的粉红色。龙骑撑着膝盖站起来走向诗人，尽管他的手里什么都没拿，诗人依然绷紧了神经。

“你的伤好了吗？”

“没事，已经痊愈了。”龙骑脖子上已经没有纱布，只有一块浅浅的伤疤，走近了可以看到。

“要和我谈什么？”诗人说，“现在就说吧。”

“我想了很久，不确定自己的决定是不是正确的。”龙骑低头说，“不过我又想，很多事都没必要追求正确与否，你说呢？”

“我不知道你说的是哪件事。”诗人说，他这时候应该指责龙骑过往的错误行为，可他要说出口的话拐了个弯，“你该和别人商量……那个人没必要是我。”

“不，非你不可……”龙骑说，“这件事只有你可以做到。”

他缓缓抬头，神色庄严，诗人被他的脸吸引，一刻也无法移开视线：“什么？”

“你要是愿意为我流下一滴泪，或者为我笑一笑，我短暂的一生才能有点光亮。”龙骑说，“你不是为了我存在的，但我是为了你，我爱你。”

诗人张张嘴，他很想告诉龙骑“我也爱你”，事实也确实如此，但他知道这话对龙骑的精神状态毫无裨益，龙骑在乎他，但不在乎他在想什么。

“拿起你的弓，杀了我吧。”

诗人没有对这个请求表示惊讶，他疲惫极了，疲惫如同浓雾侵蚀他的四肢百骸，龙骑和他一同站在浓雾中，他们离得太近了，无论诗人做出什么反应，龙骑都会迅速读出他的心思，是诗人看不清龙骑。

“你到底想要什么？”

“我想要爱……或者死。”龙骑轻声说，“如果这两者都是你带给我的，那他们有什么区别呢？”

诗人苍白地说：“你太自私了……”

“所有热切的感情都不应该冷却，我的爱情，我的灵魂，我的全部都献给你，只有你亲手夺取那些东西，他们才能真正属于你。”

龙骑的双手按在诗人肩上，诗人想离开，想扭头逃走，他可以做到。龙骑脸上浮现微笑，惨白的，真挚的，卑微的微笑。

“……不，不要用弓弦。”诗人失魂落魄地说，“我看不到你的脸。”

他从箭袋里取出一支箭，用力掰断，把尾部的另一半丢在地上。他垂着头，双手捧着箭尖，平静，阖目，像手捧圣遗物的圣母。龙骑后退两步，摘下背后的长枪放在一边，缓缓躺到了空地上，他们总是这样搭配合理，只需一个动作就会明白对方的想法。龙骑盯着洞穴顶部，眼神飘渺，仿佛透过那里看向天堂，这是他一生中最为神圣的时刻，是典礼，是盛宴，钝器将他的骨骼一寸寸敲碎，柔软处被砸烂成黏连的肉泥，今天是他的血肉流淌进蜜巢的日子。

诗人跪坐在龙骑身上，双手握着断掉的箭，他不敢用力，无法用力，锋利的箭矢抵着龙骑的前胸，僵硬地停在那里。

“快开始吧。”龙骑轻声说，“你还在等待什么呢？”

他的声音平稳温和，他很少有这么沉静的时刻，但他的眼神是热切的、甚至是迫不及待的。他如此渴望这件事，诗人不禁想，或许他根本不在乎别的什么，他只是单纯地想死。

“这还不够吗？”龙骑说，“这就足够了。”

诗人抖了一下，随后他意识到龙骑其实什么都没没有说。他即将结束一个人的生命，而所有结束和别离都是沉默的。

诗人的双手几乎握不住箭，折断处的木屑蛰伤他的手，他大脑缺氧，痛苦地发抖，仿佛手上那些细小的伤口可以杀死他，力气从那里流失。但他看到龙骑的眼睛，又被注入某种力量，魔鬼让他痴迷地盯着这双眼睛，魔鬼使他沉浸在过去的虚幻中，是魔鬼的把戏。

他俯身，全部重量压在箭尖上，让它捅进龙骑的胸膛，他听到龙骑颤抖地吸气，比他们之前的每一场欢愉还要充满情欲。血涌出来，浸湿龙骑的衣服，浸入诗人的伤口、溅到他的脸上，柔软的，灼热的，色彩明艳的血液，火一样燃烧，诗人被一团火拥抱。

他疯狂地想和龙骑接吻，他低头就可以做到，他可以感受到自己拥有了龙骑的一切。这种触感如此真实，如同破开冰面后坠入云间，轻飘飘的，不切实际的温暖，骨骼的碎屑、筋膜与软组织、指腹按压就会留下指纹的大脑、跃动的心脏、这个人的全部灵魂……都归他了。龙骑分开双腿，面颊潮红，像高潮中迷失自我的妓女，他边呻吟边笑，每笑一下就咳出一口血。这是一生仅有一次的享乐，冰冷的雪地，无人的山谷，只有二人夺取彼此，拥有彼此。

等待死亡的过程没有很久，它总要来临。诗人浑浑噩噩地回过神，看到半截箭插在龙骑胸前，像熄灭的蜡烛，他知道龙骑的生命结束了。

龙骑的嘴唇已经冷了，脸颊却还奇异地带有一丝温度，诗人捧着他的脸不住地亲吻他，死者神情魇足，一切都完美，他的时间停留在这一刻，一条路从半途截断，这里是诗人的终点。

诗人自言自语，哆嗦着重复：“这太不公平了。”他健全的身体里破了个深不见底的洞，回声从里面飘出来，像怪物呜咽，仔细听，只有他自己断断续续的笑声。

库尔扎斯的雪又下了起来，火堆缓慢燃烧，没人添置柴火，它很快就会冷下来。但诗人的一生都会被这股火焰炙烤，他是雪中熄灭的木柴，是琴弦崩断时的颤音，是杯中最后一滴酒，是穿过水面向下坠落的针，他被慢火包围，永远不能脱离死与爱情。

诗人跪在地上，他笑了一会，感觉脸上湿漉漉的，不知什么时候哭出了声，他嘴里发出几个没有意义的颤音，接着就不哭了，只是呆呆地看着面前断成两截的箭。血渗进泥土，留下扩散的黑色痕迹。

他伸手覆在那片黑色上，手指用力向下挖，指缝里塞满泥土碎石，并且很快流出了肮脏的血。

他就那么跪着，哪儿都没有去，后来又过了很久，太阳沉下去，他在爱人的尸首前睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果tag有什么不妥请立刻联系我更改


End file.
